Rolling Thunder
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: "Azumane-san, a usted, me temo que lo que le falta es malicia...No es algo que pueda arreglarse de inmediato, no es algo que pueda adquirir en un curso de capacitación y, por supuesto, no habría forma de que pudiera proveerse de ese recurso en una ventanilla o en un almacén... La malicia de la cual carece, debe sembrarse, poco a poco, en su corazón." [TenAsa, crackpairing, ficraro]


**Advertencia** : este es abogado del diablo x bartender… de humor ni negro ni blanco, sino totalmente absurdo y azaroso, con fallas en las personalidades de los persojanes; subido de tono y sin mucha gracia, pero es lo que —por el momento— hay.

 **Aviso** : _Haikyuu_! no me pertenece, además, este fic tiene muchas referencias a las novelas ligeras y el anime de _Durarara_!. Además, cabe destacar, esto es _weirdfic_ un con una _crackpairing_ (TenAsa).

* * *

 **Rolling Thunder**

Por _ChieroCurissu_

—Azumane-san, a usted, me temo que lo que le falta es malicia —dijo el abogado del diablo—. No es algo que pueda arreglarse de inmediato, no es algo que pueda adquirir en un curso de capacitación y, por supuesto, no habría forma de que pudiera proveerse de ese recurso en una ventanilla o en un almacén. La malicia de la cual carece, debe sembrarse poco a poco en su corazón, a base de tropiezos, de malas experiencias, de desasosiegos e incertidumbres. Puede empezar pensando lo peor de los demás, sí, pero con eso no será suficiente, porque usted sí conoce la sensación del miedo y también puede tener pensamientos con tendencias pesimistas. Mire, ¿sabe qué?, pensándolo bien, el problema es que usted no capta bien la ironía ni el sarcasmo, usted es… ¿cómo decirlo?, ah, sí, es una persona literal y miedosa. Es de esos que se cree lo que le dicen y, con un trabajo como el suyo, eso es algo imperdonable.

»La falta de malicia genera un contrapeso cómico, si lo comparamos con su apariencia de matón, que de ninguna manera le ayuda en este caso. Usted puede generar respeto a simple vista, pero al actuar o escuchar su tono de voz, la gente se dará cuenta fácilmente de sus insuficiencias. Por ejemplo, según sé, cuando los _yakuza_ vinieron a cobrarle piso por primera vez, usted dijo que ya había pagado la duela cuando le pusieron las baldosas, de ninguna manera entendió que lo que le cobraban era un permiso apócrifo para operar en la zona de la mafia y, para el colmo, cuando usted instaló su bar, nunca se dio cuenta de que el local estaba en una ubicación peleada por tres pandillas.

—…

—Le falta a usted malicia y no tardará en llegar el día en que le den un par de tiros, ¿entiende su situación?

—Sí, pero yo…he invertido todos mis ahorros en este lugar, Tend…

—¡Dígame abogado del diablo y hábleme con respeto, ya le dije!

—Oh, sí, disculpe —Azumane se quitó el sudor del rostro —. Como le expliqué, no puedo cerrar este lugar sin pagar mis deudas, además, no quiero decepcionar a mis amigos que pusieron la confianza en mí y…

— _Shhhh_ , ¡sus amigos se burlarían de usted aún más si supieran que está lloriqueando conmigo esta noche!, vamos, sírvame una copa y tómese otra igual.

—Yo no tomo.

—¡Otro fracaso más! ¡Un bartender que no sabe beber y que no tiene malicia!, ¿sabe que usted es el colmo de los colmos?, si yo, el abogado del diablo, le exijo que se tome una copa conmigo, no debe de negarse, así nunca podremos ayudarle.

—¿Es que de verdad puede ayudarme?

—Ya le he dicho, la malicia de la cual carece no puede contrarrestarse con un par de consejos que le dé. En primer lugar, usted no tiene la pinta de ser perceptivo; en segundo lugar, su caso está casi perdido, y en tercer lugar, a mí no me gustan los bartenders peludos como usted.

—… ¿qué tienen que ver mis vellos en todo esto?

—Tómese esa copa, que no todo está perdido. ¿Sabe usted que el licor saca lo peor de las personas?, ¿acaso no se ha preguntado alguna vez cuál es su peor versión de ser humano?

—La verdad es que no…

—¡ _Shhh_!, ¡entonces beba!, ¡beba conmigo!, yo le prometo abogar por usted aunque su caso no tenga solución alguna… aunque sea un caso perdido, véndame su alma, sé que debajo de su piel de oso frustrado está un cuervo, uno de verdad.

—¿Lo dice por lo del nombre de mi equipo de vóleibol de cuando estaba en el instituto, Tendou… ¡es decir, abogado-san!?

—No sea usted ridículo, lo digo porque los cuervos son omnívoros, justo como algunos osos. En cambio, las águilas somos carnívoras, ¿se entera?... ¡pero basta ya de pretextos, Azumane-san!, tómese el trago, abra su mejor botella… que queda poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo queda.

.

.

.

.

Al otro día, Azumane Asahi no quería despertar. La duela de madera sobre la que estaba acostado era dura, fría, irregular, apestosa… Lo peor era que estaba impregnada de licor y de un sudor que hacía estremecer al ex jugador de vóleibol.

No quería despertar, por eso forzaba sus sueños. Hay un cierto momento, entre la desdicha y la somnolencia, en la que Asahi se exigía a sí mismo dormir. Como cuando a los niños pequeños les dedican cuentos y canciones, para adormecerlos. Con él, un adulto de 27 años, no funcionaban las canciones, ni las historias, ni contar ovejas. Para adormecer a Azumane Asahi, sólo había que hacerle recordar que los problemas molestaban más cuando se estaba despierto.

Asahi no quería despertar, por ello, había que seguir soñando con lo que había pasado ayer, que aunque había sido de lo más extraño, lo eximía de las innumerables preocupaciones que circulaban una y otra vez por su mente.

Sus preocupaciones, cual rueda de la fortuna o noria, desfilaban en un ciclo sin fin por su cabeza cuando estaba despierto.

Necesitaba dormir, pero la vida era cruel, más aún para Asahi, quien se sentía como un cuervo de mal agüero. Por eso esa mañana el sol se filtró por la ventana del bar. El joven no supo cómo fue que el rayo de luz llegó hasta su rostro y le hizo estornudar.

Maldición. No había bajado las persianas en la noche, ¡no había limpiado la barra, ni el piso!, ni siquiera había podido regresar a su habitación, que estaba escaleras arriba del bar, en un estrecho pasillo donde había que agacharse para no golpearse la cabeza con el marco de la puerta.

Si Daichi lo viera ahora mismo, seguramente sentiría pena por él y se enojaría muchísimo. Suga, por su parte, ¿acaso no lo golpearía, para hacerlo reaccionar?, ante esa posibilidad, Asahi frunció el rostro y el señor sol le pegó otra vez de lleno en la cara.

«¡Es hora de levantarse, Asahi-san!», la voz de Nishinoya resonó en su inconsciente _. ¡Ah, Noya-san, tan buen tipo!_ , se dijo el antiguo _ace_ del Karasuno. Le habría gustado pedir cinco minutos más y taparse con las cobijas, pero Noya no estaba ahí y ni siquiera había sábanas con qué taparse.

Finalmente, evocando a sus viejos amigos del instituto, Azumane logró abrir los ojos y sentarse con la resignación del ganado que va al matadero. Tenía tortícolis… en definitiva, no era buena idea dormir en el piso. Vio su reflejo a través del cristal de una copa quebrada y se asustó: sus largos cabellos castaños, generalmente bien peinados, parecían la melena de un león. Tenía sangre seca en la nariz, por el calor, y el ojo izquierdo, apenas entreabierto, se había pigmentado de azul y morado, de tal modo que parecía que alguien le había tatuado una galaxia.

También tenía jaqueca y gastritis; de nueva cuenta había corroborado que no toleraba el alcohol. Un bartender no debe beber en su trabajo, ¿cierto?, pero la situación era que Azumane no sabía beber, ¡ni siquiera le gustaba!

«No puedo creer que alguien abstemio haga tan buenas mezclas», le dijo una vez Saeko, la hermana de su amigo Tanaka, cuando trabajaba en el restaurante-bar de esa familia, allá en Miyagi, «¿no has pensado en abrir tu propio bar?».

No, Azumane Asahi no lo había pensado nunca hasta esa vez y, por cuestiones de mera coincidencia, años más tarde había conseguido hacerse de su propio negocio, aunque las cosas no habían salido del todo bien.

No. No le iba exactamente bien, porque hacerse de esa propiedad le había traído demasiados problemas que confluían en su lista de preocupaciones concurrentes.

«Sólo tienes qué aclimatarte, estudiar a tu mercado y dejar de ser tan miedica», le había regañado Suga, quien lo visitaba de vez en cuando para beberse con él un par de cervezas, «Tú has sido el idiota al que han engatusado con una propiedad en una zona donde operan la _yakuza_ , pero no por eso vas a rendirte ¿verdad, grandulón?».

«¡Pero Suga!»,

«¡Pero nada!, una cosa es que el índice delictivo sea bajo en Japón y otra muy distinta es que no exista riesgo alguno en este tipo de zonas… debiste analizar mejor las cosas antes de comprarte esta pocilga».

Y sí que el local era una pocilga, Asahi lo sabía. De hecho, había invertido todos sus ahorros en remodelarlo a pesar de que no le apasionaba atender un bar. Lo hacía porque no le apasionaba nada fuera del vóleibol, y… pues había que hacer algo, porque su madre lo había echado de la casa con el pretexto de que debía construir su patrimonio, casarse y dejar de asustar a los vecinos con su facha de delincuente.

Él, que era de ambiciones de bajo perfil, se dejó llevar por la corriente… y la corriente lo llevó a hasta donde estaba ese día: en los suburbios de Ikebukuro, Tokio, despertando en su bar después de una noche que no debía de haber sucedido.

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar lo que había pasado. Se llenó de pavor y soltó un grito al recordar que no estaba solo.

—¡El abogado del diablo! —exclamó, con sus mejillas agolpadas por el calor causado por su densa barba despeinada.

Se cubrió la boca, corrió hacia la bodega (aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo) y subió las escaleras para entrar en su habitación: el abogado del diablo seguía ahí, tirado boca abajo entre sus sábanas…

Se horrorizó al verle respirar con tanta tranquilidad en su aposento. Apestaba tanto como él mismo, pero contrario a él, que todavía llevaba el pantalón y camiseta interior, su huésped no llevaba puesta ninguna prenda, por lo que los cueros blancos del abogado enrojecieron al bartender hasta hacerlo caer de rodillas, por la desolación.

¿Que no tenía malicia?, ¿Que no captaba el sarcasmo?, ¡tonterías!, lo que le hacía falta a Azumane era aprender a decir que NO. Y a ese tipo, a Tendou-san, que se autollamaba abogado del diablo, no había sabido decirle que NO en ningún ámbito.

¿Qué pensarían Suga y Daichi si lo vieran en esa situación?, lo llamarían idiota, sí; le golpearían y se reirían de él, también, y se decepcionarían más que nunca de su estupidez y su falta de compromiso para con la vida.

—¿Pero es que usted seguirá viéndome como si fuera una aparición, Azumane-san? —cuando parpadeó, Asahi gimió al darse cuenta de que Satori Tendou, su viejo conocido de las épocas del instituto, se había dado la vuelta y lo veía con rostro de autosatisfacción.

—¡Tendou-san!

—¡Abogado del diablo, así es como debe de llamarme!

—Déjalo ya…ya te burlaste de mí demasiado, ¿no te parece?, dijiste que me ayudarías a persuadir a la _yakuza_ para llegar a un acuerdo, pero luego la pasaste diciendo todos mis defectos.

—Sí, por supuesto —. Satori se estiró lo más que pudo cuando se puso de pie, después se acercó a Asahi, quien estaba hincado en la entrada de la habitación, mirándole de la cintura para arriba, porque había partes que era mejor evadir. —Azumane-san, usted es odiosamente alto, peludo, miedoso y, para el colmo, no tiene malicia.

—¡Basta ya!, Tendou-san, incluso eres más alto que yo.

—Tan no tiene usted malicia, que me dejó entrar en su bar y me dejó beber _tooooodo_ lo que quise sin tener que pagarle …

—Espera, ¿no vas a pagarme? —se espantó Asahi.

—No, qué va, estaba asesorándolo, es parte de la relación abogado-cliente.

—Tendou-san, obligarme a beber no es una asesoría, he caído en una nueva estafa ¿no es así?, ¡pues ha sido suficiente!

—¿Tiene usted una ducha, Azumane-san?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y si se baña conmigo, Azumane-san?

—No, yo… ¡ya basta de bromas, Tendou-san!

—Es abogado del diablo, ¿es que tengo que seguir repitiéndoselo? —se mofó el ex jugador del Shiratorizawa, con tranquilidad, mientras se ponía encima la camisa de estampado de dragones que llevaba puesta la noche pasada —¿Sabe qué?, se me ocurre que como parte de su asesoría, para poder recuperar confianza entre los dos, deberíamos ducharnos juntos. ¡Eso es!, necesito que tome un baño conmigo.

Tendou Satori tomó el brazo velludo de Azumane Asahi y lo hizo ponerse de pie. Fue por toda la habitación, abriendo y cerrando todas las puertas hasta dar con un baño austero, con una tina diminuta y un área de lavabos mediocre.

—Aquí ni siquiera podrá lavarme la espalda, un punto menos a su favor.

Azumane apuñó las manos, aventó al abogado del diablo y cerró la puerta de la ducha con toda la ira que pudo.

—¡No voy a bañarme contigo, Tendou-san!

—¡Oh!, bueno, no puedo decir que lo comprenda, pero al menos ha demostrado que es capaz de enojarse. La ira es una destreza que no desarrolló bien la noche pasada, ¡muy bien! ¡muy bien!, me ducharé en soledad y en su conciencia quedará la carcoma de no lavarme la espalda…—acto seguido, como si Asahi no existiera, Tendou comenzó a cantar en la ducha el _opening_ de un _anime_ que desgraciadamente el ex Karasuno conocía.

.

.

Azumane se dejó caer nuevamente en suelo y se dio de topes contra la pared. El que hoy abriera los ojos y comprendiera que estaba en una situación de lo más absurda no borraba lo que había hecho ayer con el abogado del diablo. Mal había hecho al saludarle cuando entró al bar; de ninguna manera debió haberle contado su interminable lista de problemas, pues ahora, el imaginario de sus preocupaciones había crecido exponencialmente.

«Me pregunto qué haría un tipo valiente y vivaz como Noya-san si estuviera en una situación como la mía», trató de analizar Asahi, pero al rememorar a Nishinoya Yuu, lo recordaba brincando de un lado a otro e inventándose poderes cuando recibía los balones más poderosos en la cancha de vóley.

—¿ _Super thunder_? —dijo, en voz alta—. No, no, era _rolling thunder_.

El abogado del diablo, o Satori Tendou, para que el lector comprenda, apareció por el bar de Azumane como caído del infierno o bajado del cielo. En cuanto dio un paso dentro de la propiedad, Asahi se encogió un poco temiendo que se tratara de otro _yakuza_ pidiéndole dinero y amenazándole. Era un jueves cualquiera, pero hasta el momento no había aparecido clientela alguna, porque según sabía, su competencia —un enorme ruso-africano que vendía sushi y hablaba un pésimo japonés— tenía oferta de dos por uno en tragos nacionales e internacionales.

No era posible para él ofertar así sus escasas reservas de alcohol y tampoco quería que los pandilleros de las _bufandas amarillas_ o la _yakuza_ lo visitaran y él no pudiera competir con esos precios. Aunque no vendiera mucho, prefería una noche tranquila, con la visita de algún asalariado deprimido bebiéndose una botella de sake y comiendo _edamame_ recién cocido; después de todo, Asahi daba preferencia a su tranquilidad emocional sobre las ventas.

Por eso se asustó cuando su prospecto a cliente apareció. Y no era para menos. El abogado del diablo llevaba puesta una camisa de seda con un estampado de dragones que no daba miedo, pero avisaba precaución. Un zapato era gris y el otro negro, mientras que la corbata era rosa fucsia, lisa y de ninguna manera hacía juego con los pantalones rayados y de color dorado. Tendou además llevaba amarrado el saco negro en la cintura y, sobre su cabellera rojiza, traía puesto un sombrero panameño de primera clase.

 _¿Qué clase de criminal es este?,_ fue lo que pensó porque tardó en reconocerlo. Tendou, para el colmo, llevaba gafas oscuras, aunque mientras se acercaba a la barra —y Azumane rezaba para que se fuera— el bartender fue notando que había algo en esos movimientos que le resultaban vagamente familiares o por lo menos los reconocía.

—Un whisky en las rocas —pidió. Y eso bastó para que Azumane reconociera la voz del antiguo _Guess Monster_ con el que se había enfrentado en la preparatoria.

—¿Tendou-san? ¿Eres Tendou-san del Shiratorizawa?

Tendou se quitó las gafas de sol —que en este caso, eran de luna— y sonrió, torciendo los labios. Si uno lo pensaba bien, esa de ninguna forma podría ser una sonrisa normal.

—Y usted es Azumane Asahi-san, el bartender que no sabe beber…

—¡Sí que eres Tendou-san!

—Y usted, como ya dije, es el señor Azumane, el bartender que no sabe beber y tiene líos con la _yakuza_ de Ikebukuro.

—Pero ¿¡cómo lo sabes, Tendou-san!?

—No, no, no, no me diga Tendou-san, Azumane-san: yo soy el abogado del diablo y he venido a salvarle.

.

.

Eso le había dicho Satori Tendou a Azumane Asahi la noche pasada y —malamente— el ex _ace_ del Karasuno le había creído. De hecho, aunque le había parecido increíble que supiera de su situación, en ningún momento le había parecido sospechoso. Por lo que además de carecer de malicia, pecaba de ingenuo y crédulo, por eso había aceptado de buena gana la tarjeta de presentación de aquel hombre y, sin dudarlo siquiera, había aceptado que le otorgara "asesoría jurídica vs. los _yakuza_ ".

—Me sabe mal, no podría pagar esos servicios, Tendou-san…

—Los abogados del diablo somos misericordiosos, así que no se preocupe, Azumane-san, que le haré un descuento. Ahora es momento de que me cuente su historia.

Y así lo había hecho Asahi-san. Con todo detalle posible, narró a Satori cómo fue que un sujeto llamado Izaya le había envuelto en mentiras para que comprara ese local; era verdad que estaba a buen precio a pesar de estar deteriorado, pero el vendedor nunca le había comentado que era territorio controlado por la mafia y las pandillas, ni siquiera se lo advirtió cuando le cedió las escrituras.

—Lo único que mencionó y que me confundió bastante, fue que hay un rumor de que en Ikebukuro hay una motociclista sin cabeza rondando por las calles —explicó al abogado —. Pero no me dijo nada de lo demás, ni de los _Bufandas Amarillas_ , ni de los _Cuadrados Azules_ , mucho menos de los _Dollars_ , ni del mesero que arranca los buzones y ataca a la gente…

—¿Pero qué cosas está diciendo? ¿Pretextos que lo excusan de su propio fracaso por no saber adaptarse?

—¡Ese hombre que arranca los buzones existe!, va con un cobrador de la _yakuza_ , ¡han venido a cobrarme por el sólo hecho de instalar el bar aquí!

—No es que no le crea —se burló el abogado—. El problema es que a mi juicio usted no ha sabido adaptarse a este ambiente, usted no es un _city boy_ , Azumane-san.

—He invertido todos mis ahorros de cuando trabajaba en Miyagi…no quisiera que mi familia se entere de mis problemas… no puedo fallarle otra vez a mis amigos, ¿te acuerdas de Daichi-san, el capitán de mi equipo?, pues me ha prestado dinero para este proyecto, y, además, mi amigo Suga cree que no debo de rendirme…

—Ajá, ajá —optó por decir Tendou, mientras bebía.

—Hoy en la tarde, unos tipos de la pandilla de los _Dollars_ me acorralaron en un callejón y me amorataron el ojo —lamentó Asahi —y eso fue porque no les gusta la decoración de mi negocio…

—Ajá, ajá.

—Pero me gustan los deportes, el vóleibol me hizo una mejor persona, cuando compré el local, lo único que tuve en claro era que sería un bar con temática deportiva, pero eso no le gusta a los clientes, en todo caso, lo único que miran son los partidos de béisbol cuando juegan los Giants […]

—Ajá, ajá.

.

.

Al final, el diagnóstico de Tendou había sido insistir en que la culpa la tenía Asahi, por estar carente de malicia. Los bartender deben ser capaces de hacer el mal —le había argumentado— y un bar como el de Azumane debía fungir, durante todas las noches, como un centro de negocios sucios para la clientela.

—¿Negocios sucios?, ¿se refiere a que debo permitir y contribuir al crimen organizado?

—Permitir apuestas, trata de blancas, venta de droga, lo de fijo.

—¿Lo de fijo?, de ninguna manera podría hacer eso, Tendou-san.

—¿Ve cuál es el problema? ¿Entiende su falta de actitud, señor Azumane? —le había regañado el jurídico, quien más entrada la noche le había obligado a beber con él. —Me arrepiento de haber decidido ayudarle, ¿al menos puede llenarme otra vez la copa?

Uno tras otro, Azumane preparó todas esas mezclas que le habían forjado el nombre de bartender en Miyagi. Saeko-san, la hermana de Tanaka, siempre le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de que un amigo de su Ryuu pudiera diseñar bebidas tan deliciosas sin llegar a ser presuntuoso.

«Es un don, Asahi-kun, quién iba a pensar que tú, que cocinas más mal que bien, tendrías el don de preparar los mejores tragos, ¡anda, Ryuu, tú también felicítalo!»

«¡Déjalo en paz, neechan!».

Al principio, después de egresar de la escuela media, Azumane obtuvo un empleo en la tienda de su entrenador de vóleibol, pero al primer error que cometió, se autodespidió para no decepcionar más al señor Ukai.

«Azumane, no entiendo por qué sientes que debes de irte, no eres el primero en causarle daños a la tienda de la familia… aunque bueno, quizás alguien tan fuerte como tú pueda resultar útil en un trabajo de construcción, tengo un amigo en la asociación de vecinos, ¿lo quieres intentar?».

Pero justamente fue en ese trabajo sobre construcción cuando Asahi fue despedido por llorica y torpe un par de meses después, de modo que terminó pidiendo empleo en el restaurante bar de los Tanaka.

«Asahi-san, ¿no ibas a heredar el negocio familiar?» preguntaron Noya-san y Ryuu, quienes todavía se interesaban en él.

«Mi madre y mis hermanas dicen que doy mala impresión», respondió Asahi muy desanimado. No tenía la culpa de su aspecto, de hecho, siempre procuraba estar aseado y peinarse a la moda; no veía que fuera problemático llevar el cabello un poco largo y unos cuantos vellos en la barba.

«¡Ja, Ja, Ja!, Ryuu, tu amigo me gusta, ¡Asahi-kun será mi ayudante! ¡Chico, tu primera misión será emborrachar a esta oneesan!».

Asahi tenía justo ese don: ayudar a embriagar a los demás, sirviéndoles licor. A pesar de ser torpe para verter cemento o seguetear madera, servir sake en vasos diminutos no se le daba nada mal, además de que mientras los rostros de las demás personas se acaloraban, una lluvia de ideas se le venían a la cabeza: ¿y si mezclo el agua mineral con un poco de ron?, ¿y si añado limón?, ¿y si…?...

«Asahi, barbón, no lo haces nada mal, pero debiste haber estudiado, tienes qué independizarte, ¿lo sabes verdad?» le dijo una vez Suga. Una semana después, su familia se lo repitió y, como sabían que tenía ahorros, lo echaron de casa para que fuera a probar suerte y se volviera un hombre que pudiera mantenerse a sí mismo.

Sí, en Miyagi había logrado ser un bartender reconocido —al menos por Saeko-neesan—pero en Tokio, sobre todo en Ikebukuro, Azumane no era ni el _Ace_ del Karasuno, ni el bartender local de mezclas soberbias: sólo era un pobre imbécil sin estudios, endeudado hasta las narices, manejando un bar sin futuro que no daba ni para pagar el piso de ley, ni el piso que le pedía la mafia.

.

.

—¿Qué vamos a desayunar, Azumane-san?, como parte de sus servicios, usted debe alimentarme… y de paso debería ducharse, ¿es que no ha notado que huele demasiado a mí? —fue lo que le dijo Tendou tras ducharse.

Azumane se enrojeció tras salir de su ensimismamiento. Se olisqueó y detestó que Tendou tuviera tanta verdad al emitir ese juicio. Su hedor, sin duda alguna, era el mismo que el del abogado del diablo de la noche pasada, pues las salivas de ambos habían terminado mezclándose junto con el alcohol.

Tendou se rió, le desparpajó más el cabello castaño y volvió a ponerse la horrible camisa de estampado de dragones chinos. Asahi hizo a un lado la mano del abogado y se puso de pie, tratando de ignorar a la visita. Parecía preguntarse: _¿cuándo va a irse a su casa? ¿cuándo va a dejarme en paz?_

—¡Uy!, es usted aburridísimo, señor Azumane, ¿es que no tiene comentario alguno para lo que acabo de decirle?: usted huele a mí, besarle fue parte de mi asesoría, ¿es que eso no le provoca nada, salvo miedo?... de verdad, olololo, no puedo con usted, ni siquiera me causa ternura, como Wakatoshi-kun, a él sí que le queda ser una persona literal y sin malicia, debe ser porque él no sabe lo que es el miedo y finalmente es todo lo contrario a usted..

Asahi volvió a enfurecerse, a apuñar las manos, a chocar sus mandíbulas y a frustrarse. Tendou atravesó la habitación, recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras como si se tratara de su propia casa.

—¡Me pregunto si en la nevera habrá _chocolate ice cream_! —tarareó, totalmente adaptado a las limitaciones del improvisado hogar del muchacho.

 _«_ _Noya-san, ¿qué puedo hacer para que se vaya?_ _»._

 _«_ _¡Lánzale un Rolling Thunder, Asahi-san!, ¡defiéndete!_ _»._

Tras esa absurda respuesta imaginaria, Azumane se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared otra vez, se duchó a la velocidad de la luz —porque no concebía seguir oliendo al abogado— y fue a la planta baja, donde Tendou Satori se había preparado un _sundae_ de chocolate y se había servido un vasito de kalhua. Estaba sentado en uno de los banquitos y, con desenfado, cambiaba de canal una y otra vez, porque Asahi tenía contratado, en el cable, todos los canales deportivos del oriente y algunos más de occidente, como _fox sports_ y _Espn_.

—Tendou-san… ¿Podemos hablar?—el regaderazo le había servido a Asahi para calmarse un poco. Sin duda alguna, el _Guess Monster_ estaba más loco que una cabra. Seguramente estaba jugando con él… lo más probable era que le tuviera tirria, ya que por culpa del Karasuno, el Shiratorizawa no había logrado ir a los nacionales aquel año. La gente rencorosa existía, el mundo era un lugar muy grande después de todo.

La ducha le había espantado el olor a otro hombre, a licor y a sudor. La jaqueca, la tortícolis y la gastritis, así como esa montaña rusa de vértigos, seguían agobiándolo, pero de algún modo se sentía —un poquito— más tranquilo.

Estaba decidido. En cuanto Tendou Satori se fuera del bar, limpiaría todo y lo cerraría para siempre y dejaría que la mafia se apoderara de su patrimonio. No había otro modo: iba a huir. Se iría a las montañas, a algún santuario budista —aunque su familia era sintoísta. A pesar de que adoraba el cabello largo y su barba de candado, se raparía y se convertiría en un monje. Viviría aterrorizado por estar bajo las estrictas normas del santuario, pero no tendría que lidiar con la _yakuza_ , ni con las pandillas de colores de Ikebukuro, ni con abogados del diablo con problemas mentales que ponían en juego su orientación sexual. Daichi no podría reclamarle nada, porque un monje retirado en las montañas es un destino honorable; Suga quizás dejaría de golpearle, porque estando calvo y meditabundo, causaría respeto por primera vez en la vida. Quizás Noya-san sería el único decepcionado, pero él no podía ir por la vida lanzando _rolling thunder_ s para resolver sus problemas.

Era lo mejor. Podría parecer que huía del conflicto, como aquella vez que no quería regresar al club de voleibol y tuvo que ser persuadido por Hinata y Kageyama, pero no era así. En esta ocasión, huir era la solución. Y justamente de lo primero que tenía que escapar era de ese lunático de Satori Tendou que se había atrevido a decirle todos sus defectos y, para el colmo, también se había atrevido a toquetearlo causándole un sinfín de emociones incontrolables que hacían que la noria de sus preocupaciones girara más y más, hasta vomitarlo todo.

—¿Decía algo, Azumane-san?

—Ne-necesitamos hablar —insistió, mientras, por inercia, barría todos los cristales rotos y limpiaba el piso chamagoso de su local. Trató de ignorar el hecho de que Tendou se había acabado el helado que necesitaba para sus bebidas y se había puesto sus bóxers favoritos con figuritas de _batman_.

—Sí, por supuesto, esa es justo la actitud que estaba esperando por parte de usted, Azumane-san, ¡la de enfrentar a la mafia y a todos sus problemas con esa malicia que estamos construyendo!

—Yo… ¡yo ya no necesito su asesoría jurídica! —soltó de pronto Asahi, tirando la escoba y apretando los ojos.

—¿Ehh?

—Lo siento, pero no necesito más tus servicios de abogado del diablo. Ya me quedó bien claro que soy un miedica, que carezco de malicia, que estoy peludo y que a veces no entiendo la ironía, no necesito que me lo estén repitiendo a cada momento.

—Ohhhh

—Como pago por los servicios que recibí, Tendou-san, puedes llevarte toooooodas las botellas de licor que desees… según mis cuentas no te debo mucho, ¡es decir!, recibí buen apoyo, pero sólo fue una noche, así que…

Satori repitó un "Ohhhh" muy alto, apagó el televisor y se volvió hacia Asahi, quien a su vez intentó desviarle la mirada y recoger la escoba; no obstante, con dos zancadas, el abogado sujetó al bartender y se le quedó mirando con fuerza, como si quisiera impregnarle su mirada despierta y un poco desviada.

—¡Azumane-san está huyendo!

—¡No estoy huyendo, sólo quiero que te vayas!

—¡Huir de los problemas es lo peor que puede hacer usted, Azumane-san!

Los brazos de Tendou eran tan largos, como los de Asahi, o quizás un poco más. Asahi se sintió asfixiado cuando los dedos del abogado presionaron sus hombros y lo hicieron encararlo.

—¡No voy a enfrentar al tal Izaya que me embaucó, ese tipo es malvado!, ¡tampoco voy a tratar con esos pandilleros ni con los _yakuzas_! —gritó Azumane, aterrado.

Los labios trémulos de Asahi temblaron tanto, que la solución de Tendou fue apresarlos entre los suyos de nueva cuenta. La boca del abogado del diablo sabía bien, pero Azumane estaba más confundido que nunca. ¿ _Qué carajos estaba pasando con su vida, como para que dejar que un viejo conocido que tenía problemas de personalidad, le besara de esa forma tan intensa, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta?_ , _¿y qué tenía que ver todo eso con su problema de ausencia de malicia y falta de valor?_

.

.

Horas antes, el abogado del diablo había insistido en jugar a las vencidas.

—" _Juegos de manos son juegos de villanos_ ", así que empezaremos el entrenamiento con una competencia de vencidas, Azumane-san —ordenó Satori, remangándose la camisa.

En ese momento ambos ya estaban ebrios. A Asahi le había bastado con tomar un par de tragos para ponerse imbécil por la falta de experiencia, pero en el caso del abogado del diablo, ya se había acabado una botella de whisky y toda la carta de _cocktelería_.

—No me gustan las vencidas.

—¿Es que además es usted un gallina, señor Azumane?, pensé que los cuervos no eran cobardes.

—Algo de cobardes somos, porque comemos carroña —quiso argumentar Asahi, pero para ese entonces, Tendou ya le estaba apretando la mano para empezar el juego.

—Que sepa usted que yo le he ganado al legendario Iwaizumi Hajime, del aobajosai —presumió.

—¡Mentira! ¡Nadie le ha ganado jamás a Iwaizumi-san!

—Eso es lo que Oikawa Toru dice, nunca habla nadie de la vez que Wakatoshi-kun y yo lo vencimos.

Al final, justo como el abogado del diablo esperaba, Azumane perdió la competencia de vencidas, aunque dio lucha, porque estaba fuerte.

—Tiene la fuerza, pero no la técnica, Azumane-san… ¿Le parece si jugamos a más juegos de manos, con propósito de aumentar su villanía?

Asahi ya no dijo nada, y menos cuando el abogado del diablo se le echó encima, quebrando las copas, para tentarlo en todas partes, hasta sujetarle los labios, pero no con las manos, sino con la boca.

—¡Muérdame con fuerza!, y métame la lengua, Azumane-san.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ahora!

Y fue así que, entre manotazos para liberarse, las cosas para el antiguo _Ace_ del Karasuno se habían contorsionado aún más, de modo que había terminado revolcándose con Satori Tendou, sin tener sexo como tal, pero con el erotismo presente en cada uno de los besos y golpes que se habían propinado, hasta que el _Guesss Monster_ lo había dejado noqueado en el bar y se había ido a dormir a su cama, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

.

.

No, no podía volver a desencadenarse esa situación otra vez. Por más desventuras amorosas que hubiera tenido en su vida, Asahi no podía ceder ante ese loco que lo insultaba por estar velludo y luego le mordía la barba mientras lo besaba.

Recordó brevemente a su primera novia. La única vez que había intentado besarla, los padres de ésta los habían descubierto y lo habían corrido echándole agua fría, como si él fuera un animal en celo. _«_ ¡Nuestra hija no sale con criminales! _»,_ le habían gritado… pero ahora mismo, _¿no estaba cayendo, ahora él, en las garras de uno de los malos, quien encima se burlaba de su presunta falta de malicia?_

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Azumane Asahi evocó al entusiasta Nishinoya Yuu, quien nunca le había perdido la fe a pesar de las constantes decepciones que le causaba. El bueno de Noya-san, que siempre abogaba por su bien y le exigía compromiso; el genial Noya-san, quien cuando lo acosaba la adversidad era capaz de mejorar todo con un súper poder.

—¡ _Nhglling Thundrrr_! —comenzó a decir Asahi, empujando de su cuerpo al _Guess Monster_.

—¿Eh?

—¡ _ROLLING THUNDER_! —repitió esta vez, añadiendo un puñetazo que hizo que Satori perdiera el equilibrio y fuera dar al piso.

—¡Auch!, ¡duele!, ¿ _rolling_ qué?

—¡ _Rolling Thunder_! —volvió a gritar, con lágrimas en los ojos y totalmente enronquecido, por el calor que se había agolpado en su pecho.

—¿Eso qué significa?, ¡ _argg_!, me he cortado —se quejó el abogado del diablo, lamiéndose el dedo que había sido herido por uno de los diminutos cristales de las copas que habían quebrado ayer y que Azumane había sido incapaz de barrer con propiedad.

Al verle la sangre, Asahi cayó de rodillas, arrepentido, mientras Tendou se metía el dedo en la boca y empezaba a succionarlo con esos habilidosos labios que habían tenido batallas de besos con el ex _ace_ del Karasuno.

—¿Estás herido?, lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, ¡ni siquiera tengo curitas!

Pero Tendou había olvidado el dolor o al menos no volvió a quejarse, sino que observó intensamente al bartender, como tratando de adivinar lo que éste le había querido decir…

—¿ _Rolling thunder_?, ¿es eso un contraataque o algo así?

—¡Por supuesto, es un súper poder!, aunque… aunque si lo hubiera dicho mi amigo habría sonado mucho mejor.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¡haberlo dicho antes!, yo domino el arte de la _gomu-gomu no mi_

—¡No, nada de eso! ¡Se acabó!

—¿Qué se acabó, Azumane-san?

—¡Lo del abogado del diablo!, se acabó, Tendou-san, no me gusta, ve a casa —y los ojos de Asahi se agrietaron aún más —. Es verdad, quizás no tengo malicia, pero toda esta situación es muy ridícula y me causa pesar.

—¿Es que quiere seguir en problemas con la mafia, señor bartender?

—¡No me hables de esa manera, somos de la misma edad!, basta de hablarme de "usted" y de venir a mi bar a inventarme cuentos de que eres un abogado del diablo y has venido a hacerme asesorías, no haces más que burlarte de mí.

—¿Burlarme de usted?, ¡es decir!, ¿burlarme de ti?

—¡Exacto!, no sé quién te contó que estaba en problemas, pero no quita que te estés mofando de mí, no me importa ser un idiota que no entiende las malicias de este barrio, ¡sólo déjame en paz!

—¡ _Olololo_!, ¿ves que sí sabes defenderte?, eres incluso más tierno que Sadako-chan, cuando trata de asustar a todos en El Aro.

—¿Aaaahhhh?

—Bien —De un brinco, el abogado del diablo se paró. Sacó el dedo de su boca y puso los brazos en jarra —. Renuncio a ser tu abogado del diablo y a que seas mi cliente, pero ¿sabes siquiera lo que es eso, Azumane-kun?

—No me importa.

—Un " _abogado del diablo_ " es el que defiende ideas indefendibles… es aquel que "ejerce de malo", con el fin de poner trabas y encontrar contradicciones en las causas. En este caso, Azumane-san, yo, como tu abogado del diablo, quería defender la idea de que tenías malicia y un carácter fuerte.

—Como sea, no me importa. Vete de una buena vez, Tendou-san.

—¡Y tenía razón!, al final de todo puedes tener tu carácter, ¿no crees eso?, ¿no ha sido entonces un éxito?

—Te acabaste el helado de chocolate y mis reservas de _whisky_ ; te robaste mi ropa interior favorita y también rompiste mi juegos de copas.

—… y te besé, liberando tu carácter, al final me pregunto si todo será problema de que estás sexualmente frustrado.

—¡Fuera de aquí!, ¡ _ROLLING THUNDER_!

Pero en lugar de marcharse, Tendou se arrodilló y delineó los hirsutos labios de Asahi con el dedo recién chupado.

—A mí ordinariamente me gustan las chicas bajitas, de cabello lacio, negro y sin pelos en la cara, ¿quién iba a pensar que me gustaría un oso de peluche gigante?

—¡Tú eres más grande que yo!

—¡ _Rolling thunder_ , mi estimado Azumane-kun!, dejaré de ser tu abogado, pero a cambio tendrás que salir conmigo.

—No, no, no, no.

—Me gustas, sí, sí, sí, sí. Y desde hace tiempo… no desde la escuela, porque aborrezco al Karasuno, sobre todo a ese chico Tsukishima y a Hinata-kun, y, para serte honesto, durante el torneo nacional le iba a los gatos, ¿cómo era el nombre del equipo?, ah, sí, el Nekoma, sí, le iba al Nekoma —. Tendou metió su dedo en la boca de Asahi, quien estaba paralizado—. Casi no me acordaba de ti, pero desde que Wakatoshi-kun y yo llegamos a Ikebukuro, no hemos dejado de oír hablar de Azumane-san: el bartender de apariencia criminal que no quiebra ni un plato, el bartender que teme a la jinete sin cabeza, el bartender que no sabe beber, el bartender al que embaucó Izaya Orihara.

—¿Mhhhh? —intentó decir Asahi, pero Satori se lo impidió, frotando su huella dactilar contra la garganta.

—A cada rumor, me emocionaba más, por eso le dije a Wakatoshi-kun que tendría que intentar conquistarte.

Asahi se liberó del dedo y trató de recuperar la respiración. Tenía la cabeza nublada y el corazón desbocado. Tendou-san era aún peor sin ser su abogado del diablo, _¿qué mierdas le estaba diciendo?, ¿y dónde estaba Noya-san, para salvarlo?_

—¡Tendou-san, deja de decir esas cosas!

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada, ahora que Wakatoshi-kun es el jefe de policía de Ikebukuro, pondrá a las pandillas en paz.

—¡No metas en esto a Ushiwaka!

—¡Grosero!, debes decirle Ushijima-san. ¡Ah! Y por la mafia no te preocupes… en realidad sí soy abogado y trabajo para varias empresas de dudoso oficio, ¡te protegeré!

Sin perder más tiempo, Tendou intentó nuevamente llegar a los labios de su conquista, pero un sonoro _Rolling Thunder_ de Asahi, no sólo lo hizo caer, sino que lo echó del negocio con una fuerza impresionante.

—Qué impredecible —meditó Tendou, sin importarle estar semi desnudo en medio de la ciudad. Azumane le aventó su ropa por la ventana, sin dejar de decirle que se marchara —. Al final sí que puedes ser malo, Azumane-san.

—¡Y por favor no vuelvas, Tendou-san!

Tendou sonrió mientras se vestía y cuando Azumane se asomó por última vez desde la ventana del piso de arriba para aventarle el sombrero panameño, el abogado del diablo aprovechó para guiñarle el ojo y lanzarle un beso.

—Nos veremos en nuestra próxima cita, Azumane-san.

Asahi lamentó enrojecerse por dentro y por fuera. Azotó la ventana y se echó en el futón, para tratar de olvidar las últimas 24 horas de su vida.

Había enloquecido, la noria de sus preocupaciones giraba mientras que la promesa de una cita redoblaba la velocidad de la rueca de todo el millón de problemas que cargaba desde que había nacido.

—Noya-san, tu _rolling thunder_ al final de cuentas no sirve para nada.

.

.

The end.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este delirio. Gracias a _Durarara_! Y a _Ikebukuro_ por hacer realidad una más de mis locas ideas. _Bye bye._


End file.
